Deidara VS Sasuke Rematch
by HybridKain
Summary: Deidara vs Sasuke in the manga has a sad ending.  I like mine better.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN "NARUTO" OR ANY OTHER ANIME/MANGA

* * *

Deidara VS Sasuke

REMATCH

The mouths on Deidara's hands drooled in anticipation of the clay they would be fed shortly. "Sasuke… You're going to go out with a bang… Un," he said smiling. "You should be honored… the art is amazing, beautiful… Yeah…" Deidara truly loved his art.

Sasuke snorted and said but one thing, "Fool…" He readjusted his kusanagi and watched impassively.

Tobi sat with Zetsu miles away, watching through his own binoculars. "GO SENPAI!" Tobi yelled, even though he new his senpai couldn't hear him.

Zetsu didn't need binoculars, his sight was amazing. He merely nodded as Tobi announced his support.

Deidara reached into his clay pouch and took clumps into both his hands. "Yeah…" He could feel the art pulse with his chakra, his life, it was his art. He threw two pieces of clay to his left and right, having to reach more clay for the second pieces, and finally another below him. "Un…"

He made a hand seal and all the clay pieces went out of sight for a second in puffs of smoke. Too his left was a large spider and a large bird at rest, the same to his right. Below him a large owl, his carrier, formed and took him to the sky.

Sasuke rested his hand on the hilt of his sword and waited.

As Deidara watched, the spiders sprinted at Sasuke while the birds took to the air. One of the birds circled above Sasuke while the other gained height then dived bombed at him

Sasuke drew his kusanagi slowly, seemingly to be oblivious of the oncoming bombs. He moved suddenly and with a flash of his kusanagi one of the spiders was cleaved in two and the other's legs fell off.

To Deidara's surprise, and frustration, none of his artwork exploded. "What!?" He took clay into his hands and his actual mouth, after which he began to chew slowly, thinking carefully.

Something was wrong with his art. Something terribly, terribly wrong, and he didn't like it.

Sasuke closed his eyes and wrested his chin on his chest. He crossed his arms after sheathing his kusanagi and spoke in a calm tone, "Fool… you think you can kill me? You're so called 'art' is nothing but child's play."

This did nothing but infuriate Deidara. _CHILD'S PLAY!? CHILD'S PLAY!?!? _"I'll make you eat those words," he screamed. Deidara threw piece after piece of formed clay into the air and made his hand seal, "It's not child's play, yeah!" The clay disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked up, his sharingan activated. He immediately clenched his fists while focusing his chakra. Roughly thirty clay swallows were swarming towards him, and spreading out as they did so.

He noticed that one was further ahead the rest, and slightly larger. Sasuke tensed his legs, ready to make his move.

Deidara snapped his fingers, " Un… Can't block what you can't see… yeah…" The swallow leading the dive exploded, creating more smoke then explosion. The remaining swallows disappeared into the thick smoke and darted around, making it impossible to know where they would come from.

Sasuke moved as soon as the leading swallow burst. The chakra he had been focusing began to take shape in his hands.

Deidara listened to the rapid explosions and smile. "Humph…" The smoke cleared, revealing twenty large craters in the ground, but no remains of Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled, he had waited until the last second to jump away and hid in the trees. In each hand three chidori senbon were formed, he threw them.

Six holes appeared in his owl, and Deidara braced himself for the explosion his art would most certainly make. When it did not come he opened his eyes.

Again, his art had not done what it was supposed to. Deidara jumped at the last second and landed lightly on the ground.

"Sasuke… un… what did you do to my art?" He was sad, this is not what his art was supposed to do. Deidara tossed a piece of clay behind a tree.

"My lightning," Sasuke began while stepping out from behind a tree, "overpowers your weak earth." Sasuke smiled, he enjoyed proving his strength to worthy opponents, and Deidara had been his best in a long while.

"Your 'bang' wont work if I, or my chakra, touches it." Sasuke drew his kusanagi, activated his chidori nagashi, and moved at Deidara.

Deidara made a handseal.

Sasuke was nearly on top of him when something, a large something, slammed into his side. "Uh…"

Deidara's giant clay bird had slammed into Sasuke and slammed him into a tree. Unfortunately, Sasuke's chidori nagashi caused his lightning chakra to surround his whole body, disabling the blast.

"Uh…" Sasuke stood unsteadily and shook his head. _I'll need to be more careful… _The hit had caused him to loose the sharingan.

His head ached slightly and he regained his feet quickly, immediately he looked for his kusanagi.

Deidara tossed some clay to the ground and made his hand seal. "Yeah," he felt proud. He, Deidara, had just blinded sided Sasuke and hidden his sword while he recovered from the hit.

In a puff of smoke, a clone was formed.

"Un…" The clone said with a smile.

Sasuke glowered and reactivated the sharingan. He looked over to Deidara, and saw only his clone. "Where is my kusanagi?"

The clone only smile and held its left hand up at him, wagging its tongue.

The real Deidara spit the clay from his real mouth onto the hilt of Sasuke's kusanagi and laughed softly, "Right here… yeah…" He made the handseal, the clay and sword disappeared in a small cloud of smoke.

"Fine…" Sasuke put a chidori senbon through the middle of the clone's head. He lifted his hand and raised his pointer and middle finger together. "Come," he said, and moved his fingers back and forth.

"Un?" Deidara watched the kusanagi glow, rise, and shoot off towards Sasuke.

Sasuke caught his kusanagi and walked toward where it had come from, smiling.

Deidara hoped down. "Hey Sasuke…"

"What?" Sasuke said, annoyed by Deidara's smirk.

Deidara raised his right hand, fingers read to snap. "Art is a bang."

He snapped his fingers.

Sasuke looked down at his kusanagi. _He placed clay on my kusanagi, exactly the shape, color, and texture of its hilt… Oh no! _He tried to throw it away, but it was too late, the C3 clay went off.

Deidara watched with satisfaction as Sasuke's arm was blown to bits and his body thrown like a rag doll.

Sasuke lay limp, his breathing ragged and weak. "No… I can't…"

Deidara's clone walked up to Sasuke and lay down beside him, a tree being on Sasuke's other side.

The clone blew a kiss and said, "Mwah," and winked.

"Art is a bang, yeah… Isnt it Sasuke?"

Sasuke had no time to reply, the clone went off and slammed him against the tree.

Deidara walked over to Sasuke.

He squated down beside Sasuke and smiled. "Some child's play, yeah?" He held up his hand and Deidara's strangest creation sat in his palm.

Sasuke's eyes widened, but he was too week to do anything else.

In Deidara's palm sat a row of cursive letters. "Child's play."

The words were small and altogether it was about half the size of his hand.

Sasuke closed his eyes, not wanting to see what he knew was coming.

Deidara shoved the clay into Sasuke's mouth and turned away. "My art," he said. "… Is a bang."

Deidara snapped his fingers, and Uchiha Sasuke's life was ended.


End file.
